1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to an apparatus for arranging candy or small decorative items in an aesthetically pleasing arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Candy arrangements are well known in the art and are sent as gifts.
However, what is needed is an apparatus that can arrange candy in an aesthetically pleasing manner which can also allow for easy removal of individual candy pieces by the owner.